


The New Dog

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Slightly Duped, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is happy about Wendy's new present for him, but Captain Hook has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Dog

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Michael picked berries for what seemed like hours. He glanced back every now and then. Wendy still wasn’t with him at all. Michael remembered viewing her hiding something behind her back during the past few days. He turned to Peter. ‘’Do you know why Wendy isn’t with me a whole lot?’’ He saw a sudden smile on Peter’s face.

‘’It’s a secret, Michael.’’

Frowning, Michael looked back another time. His eyes became wide the minute he saw Wendy. He was curious again. Michael viewed Wendy holding something behind her back. 

‘’I have a present for you, Michael,’’ Wendy said as she smiled. 

‘’That’s why you weren’t with me?’’ Michael asked.

Wendy nodded. ‘’Sorry about that, Michael. Here’s your present.’’ Wendy revealed a stuffed dog she made. 

Michael gasped. ‘’Thank you, Wendy,’’ he said after he took the dog. He smiled and held the new toy. 

‘’I made the dog just for you, Michael,’’ Wendy said. She continued to smile.

‘’I found Wendy with the dog, but she begged me to keep it a secret from you, Michael,’’ Peter said. 

‘’Thank you again, Wendy.’’ Michael ran far from Peter and Wendy. He couldn’t wait to imagine adventures with his new companion. 

Worry filled Wendy’s eyes. ‘’Don’t go too far.’’ She frowned. *I should follow Michael in case Captain Hook appears and wishes to hurt him. Michael is a friend of Peter Pan’s. His friends are Captain Hook’s enemies.*

‘’Michael will be fine, Wendy,’’ Peter said.

‘’I’m worried about Captain Hook finding Michael and hurting him,’’ Wendy said. 

‘’Michael can fly from Captain Codfish,’’ Peter informed Wendy.

‘’I should still follow my brother.’’ Wendy ran before Peter followed her.

Michael smiled at the dog as he held it above his head. 

Captain Hook crouched near a bush. A cruel smile appeared on his face. *My enemy will perish without his family and companions.* He faced his hook for a moment. Captain Hook approached Michael. He raised his hook above his head. 

Captain Hook’s eyes settled on the stuffed animal. He gasped before he stepped back. A memory formed. A memory of a young James Hook standing near his mother. A memory consisting of her parting with a stuffed animal. The boy smiled and held the new toy. He ran into his mother’s arms and embraced her.

A tear formed in the corner of the adult Captain Hook’s eye. He trembled prior to a frown. He watched as Wendy and Peter arrived. *You won’t always be with your loved ones, young Michael.* Captain Hook turned before he departed. *My beloved mother and stuffed animal will never be with me again.*

 

The End


End file.
